User blog:Soldwolf/Seahawk Blackside
=Seahawk Blackside= ---- Name: Seahawk Blackside Age: 50+ Gender Male/Human Height: 5'10" Weight: 185 lbs. Hair: Black with Siver Highlights. Eyes: always in shadows As Seahawk always wears a baseball cap pulled low. Color: Leather Symbol: A katana superimposed on a crashing wave Skills: Seahawk is a Master Weaponsmith and Armorer. Appearance: A average looking male that is easy to overlook in a crowd with a toned body and flat muscles of a swordsman. usually wearing a jeans and a tee shirt ( usually a dark gray or black color ) with a western style leather duster and no armor. His hands are usually covered with fingerless leather motorcycle gloves. Seahawk hair is cut short and he has a goatee that is more silver then black. He wears black combat boots on his feet. His jeans are held up by a brown leather belt and Seahawk also wears a combat web belt with pouches holding his gear and extra dust for his weapons. When he isn't out Hunting Grimm or on a mission he will some times be seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt over his tee-shirt instead of his leather duster. Seahawk carries his weapons (two katana rifles) on 1) his left hip and 2) across his back with the hilt over his left shoulder. Personality: Seahawk moves with a fluid and determined pace, much like a shark moving through a school of tuna. He at first seems to be a gruff world weary Hunter. But those that take the time to break through his gruff exterior find a warm caring person with a dry sense of humor, and a passion for the history of Remnant's past. He also loves collecting stories and legends of Remnant and his scroll is full of all the legends he has collected. Seahawk is quite and very taciturn and when he is out with a team of Hunters he is always the point man for the team. Seahawk is quick to come to the aid of any Faunus being mistreated due to the loss of his first love, an Otter faunus named Daisy Seariver. She died in an anti-faunus riot in the city of Mistral while Seahawk was on a search and destroy mission with his team. While he still goes out on missions with his team. Seahawk has moved to Menagerie and hunts Grimm in Menageries great desert to help make it safer for the faunus to expand and settle there. Weapons: Seahawk's weapon's are two katana battle rifles named Himiko and Kimiko ( "Gift of God" and "Noble Emperess"), that can be combined to make a twin bladed battlestaff. Himiko is a Koto period style katana with a blackish purple blade that deals gravity damage to its opponent called "January Molasses". In that if hit by Himiko they are slowed by 75% for the next 10 seconds. Kimiko is a Gendaito period style katana with a yellow/cyan Damascus patterned blade that does a lightning/ ice combo set of damage called "Iceshock". That freezes the opponent then shocks then. As battle rifles Himiko and Kimiko at range as much the same as when they are melee weapons. When Himiko and Kimiko are joined as a battlestaff Seahawk first strikes with Himiko to slow the opponents speed with "January Molasses" before spinning Kimiko around to strike a second time delivering an "Iceshock" attack. Semblance: Seahawk's sembblance is called "Far Mirror" and has three different evolution's. 1) The first is called "Attack Mirror" Seahawk has the ability to project an image of himself or his team on the opposite side of the opponent that seems more real then the original. This is the shortest ranged of the three but very useful when fighting Grimm. 2) the second is called "Refection Image" this evolution allows Seahawk to create a perfect image of the terrain behind him and cast it in front of him and his team concealing their presence from anyone's senses. 3) the third and last is called "Mirror Speak" Seahawk has the ability to cast a mirror image of himself to anyone he knows. The downside is this only lasts for five minuets. If he has a good description of a person he doesn't know and they are within a 100 mile radius of him, Seahawk can appear and speak to them if he has a reflective surface to look into. But the same time limit apply. Backstory: Seahawk Blackside was the son of a Mistral fisherman living in a small village on the southern coast of Anima. He was the 3rd child of 5 (two older brothers and two younger sisters). As with all rest of the village he took combat classes at the villages small dojo. It was there he meet Daisy Seariver an otter faunus and they became very close friends. When Seahawk was 16 years old he and his dad and brothers were at sea fishing when a sea dragon grimm got tangled up in the fishing nets. As Seahawk and his brothers tried to cut the nets loose from the boat their father was pulled overboard by the grimm. As Seahawk and his brothers tried to keep their father above the water, their father kept firing his gaff/shotgun at the grimm. and just before a Huntress appered to help fight the grimm, the grimm dove under the boat dragging their father under. As the Huntress fought the sea dragon grimm. Seahawk and his oldest brother dove into the water to find and save their father. but he had hit his head on the keel of the boat and was knocked unconscious and quickly sank into the depths of the sea. After that fight Seahawk spent more and more time in the dojo practicing and when he was not in the dojo he was at the weapons forge crafting his two weapons Himiko and Kimiko. He spent so much time at the dojo and forge that his family were worried about him. Then just before his 17th birthday Seahawk asked the dojo master to let him take the entrance exam for Haven Academy. Seahawk easily passed his exam and was excepted into Haven. As Seahawk was getting ready to board the train to Mistral Daisy Seariver slid into the seat next to him and said I haven't spent years getting close to you for you to leave me. so I'm going to Haven too. Then she kissed him hard. Overheard on the train platform was the comment It's about time she got him straightened out. Seahawk and Daisy spent their four years at Haven as part of Team DUST (Daisy Seariver, Ursula Redcannon, Seahawk Blackside, Tomas Glenfield) Seahawk's semblance first materialized in his second year at Haven. While on a training mission to wipe out a pack of Beowolfs the pack leader kept dodging Team DUST's attacks and Seahawk got frustrated with the awareness of the Beowolf and then next thing everyone in Team DUST knew there was two Seahawk's one in front of the Beowolf and one behind. This seemed to freeze the Beowolf in place so that Seahawk could hit it with Himiko and truly slow down the Beowolf so that Daisy and the others could land killing blows. After graduating from Haven Academy Team DUST worked for the Mistral Council patrolling Anima. After four years of working to keep the Grimm from the towns and villages of Animus, Daisy told Seahawk that they needed a break as they had a little bundle of joy coming in nine months. Team DUST got all exited and they all pitched in and bought a house in Mistral for them to all live. In due time Daisy gave birth to a girl and she and Seahawk named her Lavender Seariver. When Lavender was two Seahawk and Tomas were convince by Haven's Headmaster Professor Lionheart to go out on a mission to rid a small village of pack of Beawolf's. While they were gone Daisy went out to the market place and leaving Lavender in the care of "Aunt" Ursula. No one knows just what started the riot but when it was over a lot of shops owned by Faunus's were destroyed and Daisy Seariver was dead. The remaining members of Team Dust ripped apart the lower quarter of Mistral looking for Daisy's killer to no avail. and while the Team never blamed the Mistral Police for Daisy's death they all resented Professor Lionheart fro sending Seahawk and Tomas out on a mission that could have been done by a team of first year Haven students out on a training mission. So after telling off Professor Lionheart the Team sold the house in mistral and moved to Menagerie. They built a small complex on the Southern shore of Menagerie between the Desert and the more habitable land to use as a safe base to go hunt the Grimm that made it dangerous to settle the desert. They named this complex Outpost and over the years it has grown into a small Combat School. =Daisy Seariver= ---- Name; Daisy Seariver Age: 27 at time of her death Gender: Female Race: Faunus ( Otter) Height: 5' 5" Weight: 110 lbs. Hair: Honey Brown Eyes: Brown Color: Sea-Foam Green Emblem: Stylized Leaping Fish Affiliation: Team DUST Skills: Daisy was a very accomplished cook and gardener Apperance: Daisy was a beauty that always turned heads wherever she went. She had the body and mussels of a dancer. Usually dressed in black leggings, with a ivory colored long sleeve shirt under a sea-foam green corset with armor plates sewn in it. Daisy also wore a black combat web belt slung above her hips that a had attached pouches for her gear, extra Dust, and ammo. She usually carried her weapon a Naginata/Sniper Rifle collapsed across her back. Daisy's Faunus trait was an otter tail making her a very strong swimmer. Personality: Daisy was an outgoing and friendly person. She would see the good in people. She could calmly assess what was happening in any stressful situation and could get the people around her to do what was needed to be done. She was protective of children. Weapons: "Shīfuroa" Daisy's weapon was a collapsible Naginata/Sniper Rifle named "Shīfuroa" meaning seaflower. The Blade of her naginata was blue in color due to the fact that Seahawk Blackside forged Blue Dust into its blade when he forged the weapon. the basic model for the Sniper Rifle portion of Daisy's weapon is based on the Boys Anti-Tank Rifle. It folds down into a carbine mode for a mid-range attack and ease of carrying it. "Shīfuroa" does function with Dust. Daisy used Blue Dust as it complemented her Semblance. When "Shīfuroa" was used as a naginata Daisy could swing it in an arch sending our a wave of water that could stagger multiple opponents. In sniper rifle mode Daisy uses Blue Dust rounds to inflict Water Stun damage to her targets. In its carbine/carry mode it is a semi-automatic rifle that does Water Stun damage. Semblance: Daisy Seariver's semblance was Water Manipulation. She could make water form a wall around herself and up to 8 others, that absorbed incoming attacks. The second form she could form up to 4 spears out of hardened water that could impale her opponents. the third form she employed was to manipulate the ground water into one spot creating a sink hole under her opponents. he fourth form She could do was purify water by manipulating the water molecules from the waters contaminants. With the use of Dust and her weapon Daisy could create a wave of water to knock back her opponents and create water stun rounds for her rifle. Backstory: Daisy Seariver was raised in a fishing village in Mistral on the southern coast of Anima. When she was 8 years old she like every other child in the village she started training at the villages small dojo. There she found she excelled with the naginata. One day while Daisy was going home from the dojo she was cornered by some of the villages bullies and they started to tease and torment her about her tail. When Seahawk Blackside walked into the circle and looked left then right and punched the biggest bully square in the nose with all the strength that hauling nets on his fathers fishing boat had given him. In the short scuffle that followed Seahawk had bloodied all of the bullies before the dojo's instructor arrived. After the instructor had sorted out what had happened the bullies had to spend two weeks cleaning the fishing fleet of barnacles. And Daisy then was always in the company of Seahawk when he wasn't out with his father and brothers fishing. Soon she was spending more time at the Blackside house then at her mother and fathers home.And she was always was on the dock when the fishing fleet came home waiting for the Blackside's boat to arrive. When they were at the dojo she and Seahawk were always sparing with each other. Daisy with her naginata and Seahawk with his two katanas. And when paired in doubles combat they were nearly unbeatable. On Daisy's 13th birthday while she was out making a shopping run for her mother some bandits attacked the marketplace and her semblance manifested as she raised a wall of water to protect herself and some younger kids from the bandits.After the bandit were chased off by the dojo instructor and a few fishermen that were in the village. Daisy was given some extra training at the dojo. While she was at her extra classes Seahawk spent that time in the dojo's weapons forge. When the dojo's instructor was satisfied that Daisy could handle her Semblance he let Daisy go back to her normal routine. That was when Seahawk meet Daisy in the dojo'd practice floor. he had in his hands a naginata that was different from her normal one. His katana's were also slung differently one over his left shoulder and one on his left hip. He handed Daisy the naginata,She took it from Seahawk and realized it was a bit heavier then her old naginata and it was very different in construction. Seahawk looked at her and told her he forged it just for her, and it's name was "Shīfuroa". When Daisy removed the blades sheath she was first struck by how beautifully blue the blade was. The next thing she notices was that it was a Shinsakutō style katana blade and not the traditional ko-naginata blade. Seahawk then showed her the switch what transformed it into a high- caliber sniper rifle, and then into a carbine for ease of storage and mid range combat. =Ursula Redcannon= ---- Name: Ursula Redcannon Age: 50+ Gender/Race: Female/ Human Height: 5' 8" weight: 120 lbs. Eyes: Amber Hair: Flame Red Color: Blood Red Emblem: A self propelled howitzer Affiliation: Team DUST/Outpost Slills: Ursala is a world class Dancer, and Musician. Appearance: Ursula dresses in a white short sleeve blouse under a red under-bust corset and a black and red gypsy skirt with low-heeled thigh high black leather boots. She also wears a long green scarf wrapped around her waist. she wears blood red vambraces on her forearms and a wide black leather belt with a sheath for her knuckle knives ,slung low across her left hip. She also has a combat web belt that holds her gear and pouches for extra dust and ammo. She also wears a knee length hooded cape Blood Red on the inside Black on the outside. Personality: Ursula is a fiery temperament and her movements are quick and precise, like those of a desert snake. She is quick to anger and quicker to laugh. Ursula enjoys being in the heat of battle as much as as sitting by the campfire telling stories and drinking with friends. She rarely holds a grudge but when she does Ursula will hold on to it like a dog worrying an old bone. Brash and uncaring about what others think, Ursula is as fiery as her hair. Her muscles are supple and hard like the street brawler she is, but she has the grace of a gypsy dancing queen. Weapons: Ursula uses two Knuckle Knives Pistols (S&W CS40 .40 cal style) named "Wasp" & "Hornet" that Seahawk Blackside had made for her when they both attended Haven Academy. Seahawk modified and reforged her weapons to upgrade the firepower of the pistol portion of her weapons. He added a new blade that was forged with red dust that lets Ursula add fire damage when she hit her opponents. Both weapons have dark red colored blades that murge into matte black at the handles/grips. Semblance: Ursula's semblance is called "Fire Dancer", a form of fire manipulation. She has a few favorite forms she likes to use. The first is "Flare" She will enhance the brightness of any open flame to blinding intensity and unendurable heat. Ursula uses this in battle by firing red dust at her opponent and then "overcharging" the resulting fire adding more damage to her opponent. The second form she likes to use is "Fire Fan", Ursula will toss red dust in an arc and then ignite it with her semblance and create an wall of fire in an ornate folding fan shape. this form she has the ability to maneuver the "fan" around much like a dancer maneuvers a folding fan as she dances, Ursula usually produces two "fans" one for each hand. Getting hit by these "fans" causes both burn and heat damage to an opponent. The third form of her semblance is "Fire Whip". This will cause burn and explosive damage when an opponent is hit, with the explosion knocking her opponent off-balance. Ursula forms this "whip" by dropping dust in a circle like she is uncoiling a whip as she ignites the dust with her semblance. She has been known to also use "Fire Knives" by tossing shards of red dust crystals at her opponents and igniting them withe her semblance and forming them into throwing daggers. Backstory: Ursula is from Vacuo. Where she was a member of one of Vacuo's many nomadic tribes. She traveled the length of Vacuo by the time she was 10. Her tribe of nomads were peaceful merchants, traveling from settlement to settlement selling and trading. From an early age she was trained in how to knife fight by her mother as the tribe had to be able to defend themselves from the occasional Grimm attack. when Ursula was 14 her tribe was attacked not by Grimm but by bandits. as the tribe fought the bandits for their lives. one of the bandits grabbed Ursula by her hair and started to drag her out into Vacuo's desert. She got her feet back under her and rushed into her attacker and kicked him in his balls. He backhanded her into the main fire pit the tribe had built. That was when her semblance reviled itself. Instead of being burnt she stood in the middle of the fire and the fire burst in nearly white hot brilliance as hot embers shot out as daggers at the bandits. Category:Blog posts